I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a security device for commercial vehicles and, more particularly, to a grill assembly mounted to the frame of a window on the interior of the vehicle body to prevent ingress and theft of materials that may be present within the vehicle.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Commercial vans sometimes referred to as cargo vans are commonly used to transport goods such as tools and other commodities of value between a company's plant and a work site. Because such articles can be of significant value, they attend to attract the criminal element. Commercial vans are somewhat vulnerable in that they generally have doors at the rear of the vehicle that are adapted to swing open about vertical axis to provide access to the cargo space. These doors typically will include stationary windows mounted in frames inset into the door panels. These windows can be easily broken by a hammer blow allowing access to the interior of the cargo compartment.
The prior art is replete with protective grills for vehicle windows, but for the most part, they are unsightly, difficult to install and result in significant damage to the vehicle body. See, for example, the Boensch U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,458 and the references cited in that document.
It is accordingly a principle object of the present invention to provide a security device for commercial vans to inhibit break-ins of the cargo compartment by thieves which is easy to install and which does not detract from the vehicle's appearance.